My Character chart
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: This is my character chart for all my stories. It contains Darkrai, Kida, and many more!
1. Kida

Kida!

*Kida is one of my personal characters that I draw a lot. I made her up when I was 10 years old, but did not start drawing her until 2 years later. She is also one of my first characters that I ever made up. Her original design was of BLEACH ,but recently I put her into the Pokémon world.

HERE ARE SOME THINGS ABOUT KIDA:

Hair color: Dark orange.

Eye color: crystal blue.

Personality: Very active and enthusiastic

What she wears: Kida wears a pink mini dress, with a long blue cape held up by a pink jewel. Likes to wear her pink highheal boots ,and thinks she is cool when she wears her blue biker gloves. Also she likes to wear a flower like hair pins her best friend gave her. The most important thing about Kida is her always where a golden heart-shaped necklace her mother gave her, when she was 5 years old.

Age: 15 years old.

Favorite color: blue.

Nature: brave, mild.( Kida is always smiling even when she is not happy)

Where she comes from: Kida was born in the Kanto region, but moved to Sinnoe when she was 2 years old , and grew up in Canalava city.

WHEN DID SHE MEET DARKRAI: Kida was only 5 years old when she was forced to go live with her aunt Alicia and cousin Alice, in Alamos .When she got there she was attacked by a couple of thugs. She tried to get away, but one of their Pokémon paralyzed her, she thought she was done for until a strange figure appeared and saved her .When she found out that he saver is the horrible Darkrai that has haunted her home town ever since she could remember, but they become best friend and never left each others side, and has been with him ever since.

Where are her parents: Kida's parents were kidnapped by tea Rocket when she was 5. Luckily she was not captured by team Rocket and went to live with her mother's sister.

Her worsted fear: Kida is not really scared of anything.

What makes her angry: Kida gets angry when people say mean things about her friends , also when people judge one another without getting to know them first.

When Darkria makes her anger: When Darkrai makes Kida angry she will go to her room or any other quiet room. When she is alone in her room or any other place, she will draw Darkrai getting eaten by a rubber duck, or in a weird situation.

**Well do you like the extra information or tell me if you did and reviewing**

**please review, and tell me if you like the extra information!**


	2. Darkrai

**Darkrai:**

* Sad fully I do not own Darkrai or Pokémon ,but he is my favorite Pokémon of all time. Also since he is in one of my stories he is going to be in this character chart. *

HERE ARE SOME THINGS ABOUT DARKRAI:

Hair color: White ( But I guess everybody knew that though, if not look him up on Google)

Eye color: Crystal blue

Personality: Very com most of the time, and is very tricky at times. ( Also is very sarcastic, and love to play pranks)

Age: Unknown

Favorite color: Black

Nature: Calm

Where he lived before he came to Alomos: Darkrai live on New Moon island just off the cost of Canalava city. He also us to scare the people of Canalava and put them under a Dark Void.

When did he meet Kida:Darkrai saved Kida from a bunch of Pokémon, and she has lived with him since then.

His worse fear: Darkrai will not admit he has fears, but he does. He is really afraid of RUBBER DUCKIES!

What makes him mad: the list is to long to type o_o

What annoys him: Mew **( or how darkrai would say it " the annoying fuzz ball" )**

**Well that's all the info on Darkrai I have for you. Also who would have thought he was afraid of rubber ducks.**

**Please Review ,Because I am now starting to think this character chart is a waste of time, so please tell me if you like , I can feel better about this chart!**


	3. Yuki Akiha

**Yuki/ Akiha**

*** Yuki is one of my personal characters,that I use as an Oc a lot. I made her up a few weeks ago so enjoy!**

* * *

HERE ARE SOME THINGS ABOUT HER:

Hair color: Blue.

Eye color; Ice Blue.

Age; 17

Personallity: Very kind, shy, and is mysterious.

Past: She was born a human, she had a loving mother but didn't even know her father. Until one day she was walking in a garden with her mother when a shiny Gallade jump out at them. Her mother was not afraid of him and Yuki soon found out the Gallade was her father. He trained her to fight for herself when suddenly she was engulfed by a blue light. As the light faded her form had changed for human to Pokémon . She was soon found out that she can change from human to Pokémon at will.

What she wears in human form: A long white dress.

Nature: Calm

Where she comes from: She was born in the Sinnoh region. Where she has lived all her life.

Where are her parents: Dead.

Her worst fear: Not being able to protect the ones she loves.

What makes her angry: A lot of thing!

* * *

**Well I hope you like this character !**


End file.
